des201_2018_gdn_week01fandomcom-20200214-history
DES201 - 2018 GDN (Week01) Wiki
Welcome to the DES201 - 2018 GND (Week01) World Brief 01 - Palace Intrigue (written by 1700282, Aaron) WORLD PITCH DOCUMENT Version 1.00 Sunday, 23rd, September 2018 NAME: Pull: Deep Space Sniper GENRE: Space Opera PLATFORM: All Major Platforms (PC, Consoles) TYPE: Singleplayer CORE CONCEPT: Palace Intrigue SUMMARY: As Mason, undertake highly covert missions in the name of the colonial peace. You’ve been assigned as part of a small missions unit, tasked with observation and reconnaissance of enemies to the United Federal Colonies. However, all is not as it seems. A foreign diplomat’s life ends at the hands of an unknown adversary during a tour of the recently finished Orbital Intelligence Agency. All fingers point to you, but how will you prove you didn’t squeeze the trigger…? = SETTING = The world Mason lives in is gritty, dark and unflinching. Originally, the Colonies were an ambition of mankind, now they’re a responsibility, or rather, a liability. Earth faced catastrophe in the year 2020, and opting to salvage the human race corporate entities pooled resources and developed the first Deep-Space Delivery Craft. Harnessing the gravity of Earth, this craft sent at high velocities the pioneering team that would later discover Humanity’s new sanctuary: Gaia II. Gaia II, a colossal structure surrounding an inert star, the colony utilises the invisible radiation source to provide continuous power to the cyclic life-support systems that rotate around it. An engineering marvel, the structure spins longitudinally in a tidal lock with the star, to gather as much energy as possible while deflecting the harmful, genetically damaging radiation it spews. Originally, the nations of Earth had struggled to nationalise their corporate backed efforts, in a race to claim a rightful share of the new home humanity bore. Yet, it would take five decades of migration from Earth to Gaia II to substantially bring about the change that left Earth stranded… Mason is a hired wetworks Operative, undertaking the morally ambiguous task of eliminating an unrelenting wave of problems like a knife dug under the fissured skin of a dug out bullet. What a woman like Mason doesn’t know about the human condition in orbit, is not worth knowing at all. SETTING FEATURES * Sci-fi Scenario, High-Technology Environments * Post-Earth, the pioneers of Gaia II are not unlike the pioneering caravans that stormed the frontiers of the United States; bringing chaos and lawlessness to a new, unforgiving land. * Politically Unstable; Earthers hang on a thread as turmoil sows the seeds of a space war. * Corporatocratic Influence, the rich lay claim to the highest liberties, while those less with less live in industrial squallor. The usual path to freedom lays safely in a Federal Education Grant, but often at the cost of the individual’s right to objective, critical views against it… * Colonial Terrorism, a highly entrenched, motivated force of anarchists seek to overthrow the one remaining (however flawed) safety net that ensures the Human Race’s survival. = TECHNOLOGY = The year is 2103, Earth is a bitter, distant memory. The remnants of Earth’s greatest and undying achievements were launched from its atmosphere in the year 2071 in an effort to supply the fledgling survivor-colonies with the very best that human engineering could provide. Still technically a Type I Civilisation on the Kardashev Scale (see Kardashev Scale), Gaia II seeks a cleaner way to colonise space, having seen the mess that humanity left Earth in many years prior. This kind of technology is a hybridisation of high-technologies, extant non-sustainable energies and the newly emerging orbital nano-tech series of developments, a space resistant technology. PREVALENT TECHNOLOGIES * COMMUNICATIONS: Satellite, Radio (short and long bandwidth), Orbital Position System (formerly the Global Positioning System) and Link-16 Military class data exchangement * TRANSPORTATION: Timed-Interval / Gravity-Assisted (TIGALAUNCH) propulsion sends the logistical or human transport across the Gaia II Superstratum. Solid-state, liquid, fossil and semi-renewable fuel provide small colony chartered ships less impactful autonomy. * HABITATION: Stanford Torus-type colony (ST-T Colony System) provides a rotation-spun artificial gravity for agriculturally-driven human population on the Gaia II surface. Very select populations of graduates of the Federal Academy live in the clean, scientific areas. Less fortunate individuals work within the neon-lit metal innards of the Cyberpunk halls and alleys that constitute the outermost, often highly irradiated Gaia II panel structures. * DEFENSE: Armaments are strictly controlled, however there is a growing black market of ‘legacy-earth’ weapons; weapons that utilise bullets and combustion to propel ballistic projectiles at opponents. The United Federal Colonies employ pulse-cartridge weapons. * LIFESTYLE: Cassette-Noir style architecture, technology and lifestyles make up the greater part of technological advancements due to its low-cost, high-profitability markup scheme. However, sleeker, more scientific technologies are far more accessible for loyalist denizens. = TIMELINE = * 2020 - Earth discovers Retribution-I, a minor-planetary body ejected from the Kuiper Belt on a collision course with earth. It’s projected collision date is 2043AD, EARTH TIME. * 2022 - Earth ratifies a multi-national pledge to pool corporate resources through taxation (and capital reimbursement) in an effort to fund the Deep-Space Delivery Craft. An expedition force, reinforced by military aid to find a new colony for Humans to live. * 2029 - The United States, a majority shareholder in the DSDC programme, declares a trade war against the European Union in response to withheld resources aimed at giving the European Community a greater number of colonist travellers during the launch. * 2033 - The ‘Equal-Earth Act’ is put into effect, and the Trade War ends. Russian, Chinese and developing nations ratify the act, ostensibly adding their populations on to a launch list. The Deep-Space Delivery Launch module is completed on Earth’s Moon. * 2035 - The first launch is made, and arrival at Gaia II is assessed as successful on Earth. The first colonists are made up of American, British, Chinese, Indian and Russian nations that claim the inert star ‘made for a warm day in outer space’. Earth rejoices at this. * 2036 - The United States, The Russian Federation and China separate and nationalise Oil in an attempt to restructure their economic footprint on Gaia II for the next launch. * 2037 - The second launch is made unsuccessfully, at a loss of 180,000 Earthers. In coming months, another eight launches are successfully made, for a total of 1,440,000 of Earth’s best candidates sent to Gaia II, of which the colony can only host 1,000,000. * 2039 - The Lunar Catapult System or LCS is completed, and increases supply of logistics by roughly 80.00% in coming months. The population of Gaia II is now 4.3 million, and stabilisation increases as the Gaia II Stratum now deflects harmful radiations away. * 2041 - Earth’s remaining oil supply is critically low, causing widespread economic panic. It creates an outbreak of localised but increasingly hostile conflicts across Earth. The remaining ‘Oil Powers’ close their borders and increase defense spending as well. * 2042 - Gaia II Communication is lost as Retribution demolishes the moon and showers the Earth with catastrophic meteor showers. In decades, Gaia II becomes independent. = CULTURES = The cultures of Gaia II are diverse, as the seeding of this colony was largely successful. It is both divergent from Earth as a colony, and reminiscent of the former planet’s struggles as classes and groups vye for power in the bustling colony. Not all agree with Gaia II’s abandonment of Earth. CULTURES * Non-identifiant: The Non-identifiant nationals of Gaian II stem from often undocumented migrant classes recovered from the galactic migrations from Earth. They hold no legal status in Gaia II, it would seem favourable on corporations to not declare their employment tax numbers by hiring a great deal of Non-identifiants. Often the poorest class, they are treated terribly. * Gaian: Gaians call Gaia II home, and stem from a fervent belief instilled by the Federal Academy. Treated as citizens, they often make up the technologically superior, well-funded science minded leadership that has uncomfortably allied themselves with the mega-corporations. * Ameri-Anglo: This group of humans however Ethnically diverse, attribute themselves to their language, and passionately support the ‘United New Republican Party’, of which supports legislature steeped in American historicity. Largely bigoted, deeply impassioned by ‘American values’. * Pan-Asiatic: A group of colonists who have unified under the politics of the former Chinese dogma often related to the former Chinese Government. This once powerful group struggles to hold any sway politically due to progressive, cultural detente; however holds great effect in business. * Russo-slavic: Largely comprised of former Soviet and Russian states, the Russo-slavic people are a hardy group of individuals who have adapted well to the corporate nature of Gaia II’s monopolies. While politically motivated to abide by the facade of proletarianism, is fond of the wealth it has amassed through several former nationalist corporate entities and is against the UNRP. * Afrinational: A united group stemming from the many nations of Africa prior to Earth’s disconnection. It has managed to eek out an equal place in Gaia II through political and social reform. Theirs is the ongoing journey to calm the rumblings of war that keeps humanity awake at night. It lacks much of the corporate lustre that other groups benefited from, but has a firm politics acumen that focuses on the wellbeing of its population, and those of the colony as a whole. * Eurogalactic: Progressive, liberal and fiercely in favour of the term ‘Eurogalactica’, a movement that has intentions of rebuilding a new nation strongly based on the principles of a former European Union political system. Has in recent years created external mini-colonies protected by the Eurogalactic Security Force, or ESF. This has caused great uproar across the Gaia II colonies. * Pro-Earther: A radical group bent on reversing the direction of Gaia II’s decision to abandon earth. Their group is largely hostile to any rhetoric that suggests staying in space, and is unaccustomed to the idea of evolving in orbit. Motivated by the loss of loved ones, they believe their group has found evidence that Gaia II still communicates with Earth, and that there is a great plan in action to censor this information from the colony. Has committed serious criminal plots. = LOCATION = Gaia II, part of the United Federal Colonies; it houses the remaining footprint of humankind as it expands into unchartered territory. This superstructure is based upon a Stanford Torus, has a perpendicular, tidal-locked tilt toward an inert star called Nova-Sol A, or commonly ‘the New Sun’. The colony is a layered structure, with the outermost shielding being directed toward the radiation spewed by Nova-Sol A, and housing many undocumented immigrants that labour inhumanely away from the surface. Those who live above, enjoy a clean air, well organised agriculture and a lifestyle that is both enjoyable and calm, save for political debate. The colony is ran by several departments. = SUMMARY: = As Mason, undertake highly covert missions in the name of the colonial peace. You’ve been assigned as part of a small missions unit, tasked with observation and reconnaissance of enemies to the United Federal Colonies. However, all is not as it seems. A foreign diplomat’s life ends at the hands of an unknown adversary during a tour of the recently finished Orbital Intelligence Agency. Development Members: 1201363, Ross 1700282, Aaron 1701635, Charlie ]1701807, Mark 1702172, Noah Narrative Design Elements: Character Design (Charlie) Level Design (Noah) Dialogue Tree Mission Design Faction Design (Aaron) Cutscene Scripting (Ross) Game Mechanic Design (Mark) Progression Design Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse